


Fall

by TimelessStories



Category: kpop apink
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: She stares at you
like she's standing on the edge
and you're the drop.
-Simon Loves Baz
(Vacancy in Mind)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [poem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233167) by Simon Loves Baz, Vacancy in mind. 



> Ths story have been posted on AFF previously

You're in love with a villain who bears a sad heart.

Chorong laces her fingers together with Naeun's. Enjoying how perfectly they fit together and how the younger woman automatically starts playing with, and stroking Chorong's scarred and calloused fingers.

She can see the fights Chorong doesn't speak about on her knuckles.

She can feel the hard work the 3 years older woman put in to achieve something, anything. The thickened skin in the palm and on the fingertips are proof enough.

Naeun can see the goodbye's and farewell's of her lovers past echoing in her eyes, fear and hesitation. Chorong has survived yes, but she's cautious now because of the pain she had to bear.

For all the words she never said and all the times she wasn't enough.

 

 

***

 

 

She kisses you like you can make the pain stop.

Their lips connect soft lips on even softer lips.

When they shared their first kiss a year ago Chorong's lips had been dry and chapped and Naeun could feel the pain lingering in the quivering touch.

But now the pain didn't taste as distinctly in the older woman's mouth. The Kisses burned with passion and love searing their promises and Naeun is sure that for at least now they're content.

In their world together they are in peace at least for now.

 

 

***

 

 

You've never seen a soul bleed until she tells you: "One day I'll hurt you"

The way Chorong bites her lip in anguish as she struggles to keep her tears at bay, is so painful to watch that Naeun wished that she was blind. Because the sight of someone you love so dearly to see them look so torn and broken hurts. God it hurts, more than anything Naeun knew could ever hurt.

Chorong takes a shaky breath and with a balled up fist slams it painfully against her ribcage where her heart is located. Naeun can do nothing but watch as her lover breaks and crumbles. "You know don't you...? That one day I'll end up hurting you too" Chorong speaks through gritted teeth, as if those words she spoke hurt her more than it hurt Naeun.

But It doesn't take long before Naeun realises that the woman whom knees on the dirty ground had a pin between her teeth. The pin to a hand grenade Chorong once called heart. And the crying woman desperately doesn't want it to harm nor kill her one true friend and companion but what other choice does she have. 

It's only a matter of time now, the pin have been removed and the bomb is ready to explode.

 

 

***

 

 

She keeps the pin like a cigarette between her teeth, she knows it's too late.

Chorong knows that the countdown has already begun, she wants to show Naeun the world. Not the one she herself had to suffer through but one where the stars and moons light their way into the skies. One where she can fluently express her love and gratitude.

Because Chorong isn't a villain without cause. She's a hero who lost all reason. She would cut her chest open and show Naeun what a beating heart look like if only she asked. She promises to save her from all her demons.

Naeun spent her entire life not believing in promises but when Chorong brokenly offers her bare and broken soul Naeun feels like it's a promise they will be kept though she isn't sure she wants it to.

Knowing that the woman will run into every burning building to see if it's Naeun that is trapped beneath the stairs. Naeun knows that by fixing her, she's destroying herself.

 

 

***

 

 

You know, deep down you know that you can't keep her forever.

Naeun promises Chorong forever which the latter blatantly rejects. Chorong doesn't care about tomorrow nor the future. She wants the moment, the moment she gets to spend by Naeun's side and their kisses and skinship they share with each other.

Chorong says she'll end up in hell one way or another but she snickers lightly pulling the younger and slightly taller woman to sit in her lap. Chorong makes a promise to not let Naeun join her in the warm embrace of satan. 

Naeun is too precious the older woman says hugging the petite figure tighter to herself. Naeun should be beside god where her original place has and always will be.

 

 

***

 

 

But nothing really matters, as long as they burn together.

"To the stars and beyond, from one end of the ocean to the other...Lets not separate from each other. Lets build our lives from here on out" Naeun says her eyes twinkling with unshed tears of fear and possibly love.

"May the bridges I burn light out way into a brighter future" Chorong replies placing a kiss on Naeun's exposed neck. Tenderly showing her devotion and love.

"Let us burn, as long as we burn together." Naeun finishes as she holds onto Chorong's hands that are resting on Naeuns's tummy. "Lets" Chorong decides.

They both sit in dark silence watching the stars their fingers tightly laced together and a chin on another's shoulder. They admire the brightness and beauty of the clear sky. They're basking in, enjoying the melancholy light of the moon that shines down on them.


End file.
